1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a data transmitting method for wireless communication system, and more particularly to a data transmitting method capable of determining the quality of the current wireless communication channel according to the times of packet-resending and improving the efficiency of wireless communication according to a number of strategies.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance in science and technology, wireless communication system has now been widely used in various electronic products. The quality of wireless communication channel affects the efficiency of wireless communication significantly, such as data transmission rate, communication bandwidth and transmission error rate. Besides, the wireless communication channel is subjected to environmental factors, for example, when the quality of wireless communication channel deteriorates due to the interference of noises or channel occupation by other communication systems, the success rate in wireless transmission of packets and the bandwidth for data transmission would be decreased and the data error rate would be increased. Therefore, how to develop a method capable of effectively increasing the transmission efficiency of wireless communication under a poor quality of wireless communication channel has been a focus in the eyes of the manufacturers.